Je t'aime
by Harii is moody
Summary: "Iwa-chan je t'aime". Il sentit le souffle humide et chaud de son ami s'abattre sur sa nuque, un léger frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait vraiment horreur de cette sensation.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Haikyu et ses personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

« Iwa-chan je t'aime ».  
Il sentit le souffle humide et chaud de son ami s'abattre sur sa nuque, un léger frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Il avait vraiment horreur de cette sensation.  
« Ta gueule Shittykawa et concentre-toi un peu sur tes passes si tu veux pas mon pied au cul »  
De l'air gonflant ses joues, de fausses larmes aux coins des yeux, Tooru partit bouder à l'autre bout de la salle, une réaction totalement puérile qui correspondait parfaitement au personnage.  
Ne faisant aucunement attention aux grimaces de son ami d'enfance, Iwaizumi continua son entraînement avec minutie. Après tout s'il devait arrêter tout ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'Oikawa réclamait son attention et bien il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

Tooru était comment ça depuis l'enfance, il avait besoin du regard des autres, de leurs reconnaissances, de savoir qu'il comptait pour eux, sûrement dans un besoin de se rassurer, mais de quoi Iwaizumi ne saurait le dire.  
Les déclarations d'amour à son encontre aussi étaient régulières, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient décidé, à 8 ans, de se marier pour que personne ne puisse les séparer et surtout pas une fille !  
C'était quand même une belle époque l'enfance, un simple caillou devenait une pierre précieuse et les petites filles étaient des extra-terrestres voulant voler votre cerveau...  
Parfois, il était nostalgique de cette époque où lui le chevalier allait sauver la princesse, enfin le prince, de sa tour avant de l'épouser, cette époque où entre eux il n'y avait que cet amour enfantin, celui de deux enfants.

Maintenant, tout était différent, il remarquait bien les regards de Tooru sur sa personne, il percevait la sincérité dans la voix de son ami à chaque déclaration, il savait qu'il fréquentait beaucoup de filles dans l'espoir de le rendre jaloux, mais rien ne pouvait marcher, car Iwaizumi ne l'aimait pas de cette manière.

Oikawa était son meilleur ami, une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, son premier ami, celui avec qui il voudrait pouvoir se rappeler le bon vieux temps dans 50 ans. Il se battrait pour lui, il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, il serait capable de tout abandonner et d'aller au bout du monde s'il le lui demandait, mais lui retourner ses sentiments était la seule chose hors de sa portée. L'amour n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait contrôler, malheureusement. Certes, il pourrait faire semblant de l'aimer, mais l'honnêteté était une valeur importante aux yeux d'Iwaizumi et puis il voyait déjà son ami souffrir de cet amour à sens unique, il le voyait se forcer à sourire pour faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien, il voyait ses yeux s'embuer lorsqu'il se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées, il ne voulait donc pas le faire souffrir encore plus en jouant un rôle, car il avait l'intime conviction que s'il le faisait alors ils finiraient par se détruire mutuellement. Après tout s'il était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Oikawa l'inverse était tout aussi vrai, son ami serait tout à fait capable de percevoir son rôle, et si au début, il s'en contenterait, il finirait par en vouloir plus, de vrais sentiments amoureux, chose qu'Iwaizumi ne pourrait pas lui offrir... Il préférait donc éviter cette comédie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Tooru revient près de lui pour pouvoir lui faire des passes et Hajime se sentit extrêmement bien durant le reste de l'entraînement, pouvoir sentir sa main s'écraser contre le ballon, pouvoir frapper ses passes préférées, celle que son meilleur ami lui envoyait en faisant toujours attention à lui servir la meilleure passe possible, avoir l'impression que leurs deux esprits ne fassent plus qu'un, d'être un seul joueur. C'était des moments qu'Iwaizumi adorait, encore plus lorsqu'il voyait sourire Oikawa, car il savait que dans ces moments-là, sa joie était sincère, il oubliait son masque et ses problèmes pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de lui même.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des bâtiments d' Aobajõsai, leurs muscles étaient légèrement douloureux, mais c'était une douleur agréable, celle qui signifiait que vous avez bien travaillé, celle qui vous aide à vous endormir le soir. Au bout de quelques mètres, les deux amis quittèrent leurs coéquipiers. Comme ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, Iwaizumi raccompagnait Tooru jusqu'à chez lui. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis l'enfance et qui ne disparaîtrait qu'au moment de rentrer à l'université. C'était d'ailleurs une source d'inquiétude pour les deux amis, après plus de dix années passées ensemble, ils allaient être séparés.

Iwaizumi se concentra sur le discours de son ami.  
« De toute façon il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, j'ai vu tantôt Makki défier Mattsun de manger un ver de terre ! Vivant ! Et en plus il était recouvert de terre et il gigotait dans tous les sens et l'autre abruti il l'a mangé, en souriant! »  
« Ça a peut-être bon goût » répliquât Hajime le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Mais Iwa-chan c'est répugnant, j'ai eu la nausée pendant un quart d'heure ! »  
Voyant la mine dégoûtée de Tooru, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais il devait reconnaître que ses deux amis étaient particuliers.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver, lorsqu'Oikawa arrêtât de marcher avant d'attraper la manche d'Iwaizumi, obligeant celui-ci à s'arrêter à son tour. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant d'entendre l'habituelle déclaration et comme d'habitude le malaise s'installa.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries Trashykawa et bouge ton cul, je suis crevé et ... » la fin de sa phrase ne put sortir, il venait de se retourner et put enfin apercevoir une partie du visage de Tooru, il avait les yeux rivés au sol, quelque larmes traîtresses roulaient le long de ses joues et ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure avec force, il put d'ailleurs voir une perle de sang se former là ou la chair fut blessée.

« Je t'aime » répéta Oikawa la voix tremblante et remplie d'une sincérité qui blessa Hajime au plus profond de lui. Il savait que la meilleure chose à faire serait de dire clairement à Tooru qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, son ami ne lui en voudrait pas, il le savait, mais il avait trop peur de le voir s'éloigner, pourtant il savait que pour Tooru ce serait la meilleure des choses, loin de lui il finirait peut-être par voir ses sentiments s'atténuer, ils pourraient même disparaître s'il avait un peu de chance.

Mais il ne dit rien, il n'en était pas capable, comme d'habitude. Il était bien trop égoïste pour cela. Il préférait voir son ami souffrir plutôt que de le perdre et il se détesta si profondément pour cela qu'il en eut la nausée...

* * *

Je salue les personnes qui passeront par ici, j'écris ces lignes à 3h20 du matin, j'ai décidé de poster maintenant avant de perdre tout mon courage...  
Ça fait des années que je n'avais plus écrit et c'est la première fois que je laisse la possibilité à quelqu'un d'autre de me lire, je donc suis ouverte à toute critique, franchement je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut, si tout est compréhensible...  
J'avoue, avec honte, que la grammaire, la conjugaison et l'orthographe ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes qui ont survécu à mes relectures.

Malgré tout cela, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (au moins un petit peu) et moi je vais dormir...  
Bisous


End file.
